<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kostya's Heart(h) {art} by altocello</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685532">Kostya's Heart(h) {art}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello'>altocello</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Art for "Sup From My Mouth" [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anna Karenina (2012), Silence (2016), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Digital Painting, Fanart, M/M, Portraits, kylux adjacent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This time I attempt to draw what Kostya sees when he gazes at Siska.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Kostya glanced again at the distant table. At shadows hollowing cheeks and eyes and between the bones of a man's hand, at the fall of long black hair to the collar of a black coat. Yes, that was the word, dark. The priest was dark but somehow bright too, like hot coals banked beneath ash.</p>
  <p>... Konstantin nodded and nodded, his mind entirely muddling the words parrot with baby with rain with fire with children with priest, and out of all of that he was left with the image of a dark-haired man sitting at his fire, smiling at him and talking and talking.</p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Francisco Garupe/Konstantin Levin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Art for "Sup From My Mouth" [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kostya's Heart(h) {art}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts">AtlinMerrick</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252393">Sup From My Mouth</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick">AtlinMerrick</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the companion piece to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636137">"Siska's Seraph."</a> It seemed only right to give us Kostya's first impression of Siska; dark but bright, a fire of love that's burned low, waiting to be coaxed forth with tender care and feeding to roaring warmth.</p>
<p>Some notes on the symbolism in this one; Siska's experiences in Japan have shattered his faith in God, so why does he have a halo? Because this is what Kostya sees, and he sees the divinity within the man as himself, separate from the idea of church or any other higher power. The flames are the banked fire that Kostya glimpses at the heart of this outwardly quiet man.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/garupe-fire.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can also see this on <a href="https://artocello.tumblr.com/post/615575326321508352/kostyas-hearth-another-piece-inspired-by-the">Tumblr.</a><br/>Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!<br/>Say hi on <a href="https://twitter.com/altocello">Twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>